The present invention relates to a lock-cylinder key having protruding bits on the wide side of its key shank for the positioning of the lock-cylinder tumblers.
A key with lock cylinder of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany AS 27 42 165. The basic or cross-sectional profile of the key shank is approximately Z-shaped. Symmetry is present in that the key also fits in the position turned 180.degree.. The bit steps are contacted by plate tumblers.
The bit steps are as a general rule rather narrow so that high precision is important in the interest of an unambiguous contacting function. Upon both machining and shaping of the cross section of the shank the inner transition corners between bit step and the wide surface of the key are concavely rounded, although generally only to a slight extent. Such filletings, however, are at the expense of the width of contact of the bit steps so that in the event of unfavorable tolerance pairings, a certain roughness and even jamming can definitely be noted.